Звёздные врата: ЗВ-1
Background Stargate SG-1 is a show set in the present day. The story is based on the premise that a few decades ago, a giant ring-like relic was found in Egypt, under a massive coverstone. This relic came to be in the hands of the United States Air Force who performed various experiments with it in the 1940s, determining that it was some kind of transport device. The device worked by dialing 'addresses' by locking seven symbols in place (six symbols forming a unique identifier for a planet, with a seventh representing the point of origin). A 'wormhole' would then be opened to a similar gate on another planet. The U. S. Air Force was successful in dialing one such planet, but the man who went through never returned. Therefore the project was shut down, and its research buried. Initial Steps (Stargate the movie) In the early 90s, the project was reopened, though its participants were unaware of the work during the 40s. A linguist named Daniel Jackson managed to translate the symbols on the gate's coverstone, revealing the device's name, Stargate, and hinting at its purpose. He was later responsible for deciphering how to operate the device, allowing an exploratory team to use the gate to travel to the address on the gate's coverstone. The first mission through the stargate took an Air Force team to the planet Abydos. Here they encountered the Goa'uld, Ra—the last of his race, according to the coverstone. Ra managed to capture Daniel Jackson and the leader of the Air Force team, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Through the efforts of the other team members and the natives of Abydos, the team managed to escape—except Daniel Jackson, who remained behind with the inhabitants of Abydos. Children of the Gods (Stargate: SG-1) Upon the return of the initial exploratory team, the Stargate project was shut down for nearly a year. It was restarted in the wake of the arrival of another Goa'uld, Apophis. Colonel O'Neill lead another team to Abydos, to investigate the only "publicly" known destination for the stargate. This touched off a chain of events which lead to a stunning set of revelations—that Ra was not the last of his race, and that in fact the Goa'uld and their loyal Jaffa armies controlled much of the galaxy. In the end, O'Neill and his team returned to Earth, Daniel Jackson in tow. Recognizing the imminent threat, and the need to acquire technology and allies to help defend against the Goa'uld, a set of nine four-person exploratory teams were set up. The premier one, called SG-1, was led by O'Neill. SG-1 (following the second Abydos mission) *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Major Samantha Carter (astrophysicist who studied the stargate) *Daniel Jackson *Teal'c (Jaffa rebel) The Future The team travels through the gate regularly with the objective of obtaining new technology to help in the fight against the Goa'uld. This allows them to meet many intersting new races, some good, some bad; some primitive, and some advanced. With the Stargate program continually expanding, and teams being added to the initial nine (as of the departure of the Atlantis expedition, at least seventeen were in existence), the SGC is now a major player in the U.S. military and intelligence agencies. Some, such as the NID, are wary of its methods for securing the country's—and the planet's—future. The Cast Pictured on the set from left to right: Actor Don S. Davis, Staff Sgt. Sheridan Ferrell, Staff Sgt. Gonzavier Braziel, Staff Sgt. Pamela Anderson, Airman 1st Class Craig Aldrich, actor Christopher Judge, Senior Airman John Mere, Staff Sgt. Sonya Young, Tech. Sgt. Mark Amezquita, Amn. Jose Salillas, actress Amanda Tapping and actor Richard Dean Anderson. ---- See also: List of main characters. Latest episodes Episodes See also related sites and wikis. Category:SG-1